Scratte
Scratte is a female saber-tooth squirrel that was the center of Scrat affections for a time. She first appeared in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Biography As a female of the saber-tooth squirrel species, Scratte is clever and adapt at taking what she wants through her own abilities or by manipulation of the opposite sex. Meeting Scrat One day, a saber-tooth squirrel named Scrat had been out searching for his acorn near a cliff ledge, only to find it taken by a female of the species: a saber-tooth squirrel named Scratte. At first smitten but soon cross at her having taken his acorn, Scrat snatched it back, leaving Scratte whimpering for the acorn back. In pity, Scrat handed it back but would not let go until he was engaged in a tug-of-war over the acorn with Scratte. With one strong pull, Scrat both pulled back his acorn and sent Scratte flying over down the cliff's drop. Scratte played the victim as she fell, seemingly helpless as Scrat dove down to save her, using the acorn to go down faster. Scratte was offered the edge of the acorn to hold onto, but instead took the acorn from Scrat as they were falling, winked coyly and stretched out folded skin from her sides, gliding off as Scrat, who had no such skin folds, fell down the cliff. In the Scrat vs. Scratte battles of Dawn of the Dinosaurs, the two take turns to win. In the first battle, the opening scene, Scratte wins. In the second, with the bubbling tarpit, Scrat wins, but that results in him falling into the Dinosaur World. In the third battle, Scratte wins by ripping off Scrat's breast fur. The two also go through the Chasm of Death and breathe in the gas, making them both laugh. The next battle is when they dance the tango. Scratte almost wins but Scrat manages to stop her from gliding away. But Scrat ends up hanging onto an edge looming above some boiling lava. He has Scratte by the tail, trying not to let her go to die. Scrat manages to get back up by using her saber teeth and he picks up the acorn, but Scratte lands in his arms and knocks the acorn out of his hands. Then the squirrels find love. Before long, however, Scratte becomes very bossy and Scrat gets tired of her. He looks out and sees his acorn, so he decides to dump Scratte. The two have another fight and he rock blasts up into the air. When the two of them both grab the acorn on top of the rock, Scratte tries to fool Scrat again by pulling a sweet smile. But Scrat doesn't get fooled, and he winks at her and then grabs the acorn. Scratte falls off and goes back down into the Dinosaur World. Scrat ends up back on the ice. Scratte shakes a fist up at him. Scrat dances and jeers but a piece of ice almost lands on him, instead landing on his acorn. It covers the hole where Scrat came out of so he cannot go down and get it. He screams in frustration, losing the acorn and Scratte. But Scratte had won and got the acorn as her prize. ''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' In Continental Drift, Scratte made a cameo appearance as a Siren. A Siren created a fake image of her in order to lure Scrat to his death. Scrat, although interested in seeing her again at first, immediately turned her down remembering the incident between them in the last film. The Siren turned into in acorn, which grabbed his attention more than her. Power grid Gallery Category:Attractive Female Category:Films Category:Games Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Characters